Fight In My Blood
by Audrey4RealReal17
Summary: Ashlee Leonhardt Ackerman, daughter of Annie Leonhardt and Mikasa Ackerman, is fighting her way to the top of this generation's Survey Corps, and succeeding because of her ambitious but loving heart and the fight in her blood.
1. Prologue Here's Me

**Prologue~Here's Me**

Hi, I'm Ashlee Leonhardt Ackerman, and my parents are Annie Leonhardt (AKA Mother) and Mikasa Ackerman (AKA Mom).I am a titan shifter, an ability I inherited from my Mother. I am turning thirteen today, which means I get to join the Survet Corps like my parents, Uncle Eren and Uncle Levi. In technicality, Levi is my great uncle, but he isn't old looking. So yeah. Well, time to get up..

I snapped up and rushed to brush my teeth, hair, and get dressed. By the time I was done Mother was just getting up. I had REALLY early if she was just now waking up! I ran downstairs and made breakfast for all three of us, practiced introducing myself to the drill sargeant, attacked my fighting dummy, and sat down at the table to eat my breakfast. "Hello Mom, Hello Mother!" I smiled, excited for my day. "Hello Aslee." Mom Acknowledged. I scarfed down my breakfast. "Mom, Mother, I'm leaving _now._ " I told them, knowing they thought I would leave at noon with the rest. Both their eyes widened. "Ashlee, leave at noon with the rest, make a friend-" Mother started. "No, Mother. I can make friends after getting there. I don't think humanity needs people to be charismatic right now." I reply in my nicest tone. "That's my girl Ashlee!" Mom stands up and hugs me. "Do make a friend, though. Maybe even get a boyfriend!" I pull away. "Who says I can't get a girlfriend or a theyfriend?" **(That was to all my fellow homosexuals out there!)** Mother grabbed my hand. "You love whoever you want Ashlee, and you tell them the second you feel anything besides friendship. Got it?" I nodded and ran out the door. "I love you!" I yelled, running through the crowds to sign up for the training. I braced myself for what to expect. It was official, I was doing this.


	2. Chapter One Beginnings Are Killer

**Chapter One~Beginnings Are Killer**

"You! Who are you!" The drill sargeant turned to me. "Ashlee Leonhardt Ackerman, sir, from New Shiganshina District!" I yelled proudly. "Oh, so your parents are the lesbians, huh!?" He questioned. Kids laughed. My gaze iced over at the sound. "Yes sir, that would be me! Although I think it makes you quite an ass to be questioning two of the best fighters to ever join the Corps, sir!" I answered angrily. "Is that so!?" The sargeant grabbed me by the hair and lifted me off the ground. I glared down at him. Pulling my hair wouldn't hurt me. The sargeant slapped me across the face. Bad mistake. Before he got the chance for his palm to touch my cheek, my jawbone to my nose turned to crystal. His palm still nearing my face, I smiled in satisfaction as he hit the crystal. He let go of me and clutched his hand. Everyone started laughing. "Yes, it is so, sir." I smiled. "You, laps until the sun comes up tomorrow!" He growled and everyone gasped. Last person in the training grounds, a short brunette with black glasses, was staring at me, amazed. "I'll see you tommorow. Hope we can be friends." I told the girl, breaking into a jog. I ran until the sun came up, alright. I then walked to my cabin, my starving ass hauled itself into bed, where there was a message and a loaf of bread. I ate the bread as quick as possible and read the note.

 _Hi, Ashlee was it? This is from that girl on the training grounds, thought you might want some food after running until the sun comes up. Sorry I couldn't get more, there was a fist-fight right in between my table and the food. Your parents were Annie Leonhardt and Mikasa Ackerman? My parent is Hanji Zöe. Yes, I said parent. My mother figured out how to use plant sperm to make her own child. I could have turned out as a plant! Enough about me, see you tomorrow! -Hasayame Zöe_

What a sweet girl! At least I could have a friend, right? I wrote a letter home about my day and went to sleep.

 **~Time Skip Two Years~**

"Time to pick your division. Scouts, Garrison, or Military Police? Stay here if you want to be in the Sevet Corps!" With that, Commander Erena ended her speech. I knew I could choose the Military Police, being number two in the rankings for the 112th Training Corps. There was also Garrison, which wasn't really where I wanted to be, but the Servet Corps! That was where Hasayame was going there, I couldn't leave my Hasa behind! I turned, maybe I should leave? I lifted a foot to go, but there was nothing to move. I looked down to see crystal covering my feet. I smiled. I stood in a salute, waiting for all the idiots and cowards to leave. The twelve of us remaining looked at one another. Ella, Alex, Sara, Marco Jr, Connie, Sasha, Hasayame, Carl, Isayama, Hajime, Alex, **(Yep two Alexes!)** and me. We would make the best group of cadets EVER!


End file.
